User blog:HMcCoy/Finished many things!
MOST importantly I am requesting feedback from ALL interested parties in this blog: First, on a personal note, I am overjoyed to report that my Calculus Boot Camp and academy work is complete. My other obligations have a little more flexibility so I hope to be able to participate more in making this wiki all that it can be (before my academic year begins near the end of August). NoEinstein777 (and others) have pointed out to me that our organization may be, for lack of a better word, "lacking." As a group we have completed exercises for elementary school math (grades K-6). Doing a few of these exercises has afforded me a great chance to see how the organization does (and could) lead. I have reworked categories on the Early Math subsection to propose a system, and I would like to list the advantages I see here and invite feedback from any interested parties. #Having categories for "math" and "exercise" seems redundant, so these have been eliminated. #Each category should be named with only first words capitalized (except proper nouns and following punctuation (this seems consistent with wikipedia, for example) #Most exercise pages would have three categories, the "Math exercises" tag, the "Specific mission math exercises" tag, and the "Specific mission math: Subtype" tag. This will provide many advantages, for example: #Counting the total number of math exercises would then be done automatically by the category page here. #Counting the number of exercises in a mission would be done automatically here. #Counting the number of exercises in the challenge patches would be done here. #Pages that formerly kept track of these like this would become unnecessary, reducing clutter. #Linking in overlapping exercises, as in mission foundations, would become more streamlined. #Rules could be formalized and published, allowing other users to provide assistance while maintaining quality and consistency. I want to be clear I am not trying to impose my opinion, and I am still completely open to any other suggestions. I thank the community for allowing those of us working on exercise pages to have freedom over the past month to give this a shot. In particular I thank and remind myself: # It is still necessary to go back and complete pages that are not quite complete, such as this one. #The "opinions" need to be removed on pages such as this one where I said things were "easy." #The impersonal form of "you" needs to be removed (as pointed out by TibetPrime) on some pages. Personally, I would like to continue my goal of creating the initial pages, keeping in mind the new rules above we have discovered as a community. But that means we would need volunteers to go back and make things consistent on former pages. I have to admit, many of the problems are my fault so I am completely willing to go back and change them myself. However, if anyone else sees the vision I am proposing, I would greatly appreciate help fixing these category listings and errors! This blog post is probably already gigantic, and I have no idea if any users will read it, so I will leave it for now. I will post a MUCH shorter link on the general discussion board to this blog post and I would really appreciate any feedback that you (the community) would be willing to share with me. Again I would like to thank NoEinstein77 for inspiring this interest. He has been instrumental in motivating me to try to find ways to better organize the wiki. I look forward to working with him and others in making this wiki the best it can be! As always, I thank everyone for allowing me to be part of this community. Category:Blog posts